1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention generally relates to hair curling rollers which are heated by electrically heated posts or by other convenient means such as hot mist or steam. The temperature is thermostatically controlled and when the rollers have reached their pre-determined temperatures, they are removed and hair is wound on them.
Specifically, the invention is concerned with a flocked hair roller having snap-on flanged ends to provide a hair curling roller structure which has ease of manufacture and assembly and promotes high heat transfer to the hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flocking of the body of a roller used for curling hair is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,266 describes a hair curing roller having a flocked surface which comprises a myriad of upstanding, short, non-hygrosopic filaments or fibers capable of retaining moisture by capillary action.
Attempts to place flocking on the plastic outer sheath of hair curling rollers has not been successful. This is because the heat transfer from the plastic roller covering to an adhesive employed to hold the flocking in place and the heat transfer from the adhesive to the flocking fibers was insufficient to raise hair wound around the curler to a temperature that would impart a lasting curl. It has been found that replacement of the plastic roller covering on the hair contact surface of the roller with a high heat conducting material indicated that sufficient heat transfer between the hair and the roller is obtainable. This is believed to be due to the fact that when using a metallic or other high conducting roller body in electro-static flocking, each fiber penetrates the adhesive so that the fiber ends contact the high heat conductive roller body and are heated directly by conduction.